<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash has a coffee kink by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959686">Ash has a coffee kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Food, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like coffee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash/coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash has a coffee kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>/slurs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was only 9 years old.<br/>
I loved coffee so much, I had all the creamers and mugs.<br/>
I pray to Coffee every night, thanking it for the life I’ve been given. “coffee is love” I say, “coffee is life."<br/>
My sister hears me and calls me a faggot. I knew she was just jealous of my devotion to coffee.<br/>
I called her a cunt.<br/>
She hits me and sends me to sleep.<br/>
I'm crying now and my face hurts.<br/>
I lay in bed, really cold. I smell something good...<br/>
It's coffee! I was so happy.<br/>
It whispers in my ear "This is my mug."<br/>
I grab the mug with my fat hands, and put it up to my mouth. I'm ready.<br/>
I spread my mouth open for coffee.<br/>
It warms up my mouth and insides.<br/>
It's so hot, but I do it for coffee. I can feel my mouth burning and eyes watering.<br/>
I want to please coffee.<br/>
It sizzles as it fills my insides with its love.<br/>
My sister walks in.<br/>
Coffee looks me straight in the eye and says,<br/>
"It's all coffee now."<br/>
Coffee leaves through my window.</p><p>Coffee is love. Coffee is life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS A HALF JOKE AHGGA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>